Aún
by KaryTaiga
Summary: Se fue del hospital. Dejando atrás la sala 201. La misma sala por donde vino al mundo una nueva e inocente vida y la misma por donde se fue una muy valiosa y amada vida. Aunque la vida nos halla separado yo aún te seguiré Amando, aún te seguiré queriendo, aún así cumpliré con nuestro sueño...Aún permanecerás en mi corazón. .. Te Amo Mi Dulce Kagome


17/3/15 Aún

(Sesshome)

 _El día 17/3/15 a las 20:15 horas_ _En el área de partos, en la sala 201 del hospital Sengoku, se encontraba una joven mujer de no más de 26 años, de cabellos color azabache y de dulce mirada, apunto de dar a luz, junto a ella se encontraba su marido, de cabellos color plateado, quien tomaba con fuerza la mano de su mujer._

 _La joven no se encontraba en un estado de salud apto para dar a luz. Su condición era crítica, estaba muy pálida, no tenía fuerzas, le dolía todo, pero aun así no dejaba de sonreír, aún así seguía con esa dulce mirada que tanto la caracterizaba, aun así seguía luchando._

 _Al lado de ella, junto a su cama se encontraba su marido, quien le tomaba de la mano, para así tranquilizarla y demostrarle que él estaba a su lado, que no la dejaría y no se iría, pero eso era todo lo contrario, él tomaba de su mano, para así tranquilizarse así mismo, para asegurarse que ella aún estaba a su lado, que aún ella no se había ido, Aún._

 _La joven mujer y futura madre respondía bajo el nombre de Kagome Higurashi Taisho, mujer y actual esposa del gran empresario Sesshomaru Taisho, Kagome estaba en estado de parto, apunto de dar a luz a su querida hija, e hija del gran amor de su vida, Rin Taisho._

 _La pareja Taisho se encontraban en la sala 201 del área de partos el día 17/3/15, en espera de los doctores que traerían al mundo a su querida hija._  
 _***_  
 _Kagome desde pequeña fue diagnosticada de una extraña enfermedad, a causa de esta ella solía enfermarse con facilidad, lo que lo que a las demás personas les afectaba poco a ella le afectaba más, Kagome a causa de esta extraña enfermedad 'x' tenía que visitar con frecuencia el hospital. Pero a ella eso nunca le afectó, ella nunca permitió que esa enfermedad se interponga en sus metas, en sus sueños, ni mucho menos en su personalidad, aun viviendo día a día lo que vivía siempre se mantuvo feliz, disfrutando de lo que la vida le ofrecía, avanzando hacia adelante con una gran sonrisa. Nunca se dejaba vencer, siempre luchaba y luchaba para poder seguir adelante._

 _Muchas personas, doctores, especialistas solían decirle que su vida no dudaría mucho tiempo, que tarde o temprano la vida, para ella, se acabaría. .ella era consciente de eso, ella sabía que no duraría mucho, por esa misma razón disfrutaba de la vida, disfrutaba todo lo que podía, reía, jugaba, bailaba, soñaba, lloraba, tropezaba, ella Vivía la Vida. Conocía a muchas personas, hacia amigos, se divertía._

 _Kagome, en su pasado tuvo dos recaídas, estuvo a punto de morir dos veces: la primera fue cuando ella era joven, tenía 13 años, era una niña, estaba jugando con sus amigos cuando de repente se había quedado sin aire y se desmayó, había sufrido uno de los constantes ataques que le producía su extraña enfermedad, pero esa ves no había sido un ataque cualquiera, por lo que cayó en coma por dos meses, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en el hospital por un largo tiempo, pero si la primera vez que caía en coma, pero como dije antes, Kagome luchó y a los dos meses y una semana se despertó, era la primera vez que alguien se recuperaba tan rápido de una recaída como esa, por lo que supieron que Kagome no se dejaría tan fácilmente, aquella ves los médicos, que a su cargo estaban, le habían dicho a ella y a su familia que debía de cuidarse, y que lo ocurrido era muestra de que su vida estaba a punto de acabar. Pasó un año desde lo ocurrido, por lo que Kagome lo tomo como un " la próxima no te salvas"._

 _A los 18 años de edad, Kagome se había decidido por ir a la Universidad bajo el pretexto de "_ _ **si muero rápido, al menos quiero morir sabiendo que si pude dedicarme a lo que soñaba**_ _" así fue como entro a la Universidad y se especializó en maestría de kínder. Fue en esa Universidad que conoció a su gran amor Sesshomaru, hijo del gran empresario Inu no Taisho, mediante pasaron las semanas, meses, Sesshomaru y Kagome empezaron a salir. Al cabo de dos años de noviazgo, Sesshomaru le había propuesto matrimonio, quien fue correspondido sin vacilación. Se casaron, y vivieron un año de marido y mujer, fue ahí cuando Kagome tuvo su segunda recaída, su segunda vez a punto de morir. Pero nuevamente ella le ganó a la muerte y lograron vivir tranquilamente._  
 _Al cumplir ya 6 años de estar juntos, dos de noviazgo y los cuatro restantes de casados, Kagome le había pedido a Sessh que quería un bebé,_

 _ **Flash back**_  
- **Sessh...** _llamaba Kagome a su marido quien se encontraba en un sofá mirando la tele._  
 _-_ **mm?** _Pregunto el peliplata_

 _Kagome se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios, para luego alejarse de él lentamente mientras a los ojos le miraba_

 _-_ **quiero un bebé. ...quiero ser madre** _soltó de una pues ella sabía que a Sessh no le gustaba que le anden con rodeos_

- **...-**

- **no…no dirás nada?** _Pregunto viéndole a los ojos con evidente tristeza al jo escuchar una respuesta_

 _-_ **...-** _solo le sostenía la mirada a su bella esposa_

 **-es que acaso tu no quieres...tener un hijo...?-** _pregunto triste_

 _-_ **...no...Es eso. Si quiero…perooo**

 **-perooo?**

 **-sabes lo que pasara verdad?** _Dijo preocupado-_ **puede que no funcione, puede que salgas herida...y yo...no...Quieroo...perderte-** _dijo triste_

 _Kagome entendía perfectamente a lo que su marido se refería, pues era verdad, ella si quedaba embarazada adelantaría su tiempo de vida, y podía llegar a morir, y esta vez no le ganaría a la muerte. Ella lo sabía, sabía que es lo que pasaría y con más razón persistía._

 _-_ **lose...si lose...y yo tampoco quiero perderte Sessh. ...pero...pero si voy a morir quiero morir sabiendo que tuve una gran familia…quiero morir sabiendo que no solo fui esposa si no que también fui madre...quiero morir y dejarte a nuestro hijo/a contigo...quiero ser madre…quiero darte un hijo...por favor Sessh. …-** _decía con algunas traviesas lagrimas que por sus ojos se escurrían-..._ **por favor…déjame ser madre...déjame hacerte padre...yo sé que esto será doloroso, pero aun así quiero hacerlo** dijo llorando

Sesshomaru quien le miraba atento también se aguantaba las ganas de llorar y le abrazo con fuerza cómo si no quisiera soltarla- **está bien. .tendremos un hijo. Seremos padres-** le susurró al oído

Lentamente la cargo en sus brazos y se la cargo hasta llegar a su cuarto, en donde se entregaron, como ya tantas veces lo habían hecho, se entregaron demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, diciéndose entre jadeos y gemidos esas palabras compuestas por un **Te Amo,** demostrándose todas esa palabras que querían decirse pero no podían, entregándose al éxtasis de su amor, concediendo así una nueva vida, su futuro

Fin flashback

La pareja Taisho se encontraban en la sala 201 del área de partos en el hospital Sengoku.  
Los doctores y enfermeras entraron a la sala dispuestos a iniciar con su trabajo. Kagome rápidamente entro en trabajo de parto. Le dolía y mucho, gritaba y derramada lágrimas. Sostenía con fuerza la mano de su Amado esposo. Le dolía mucho, estaba sufriendo, su cuerpo dolía, su vientre se sentía raro, sus piernas temblaban, estaba sudando, pero aun así ella se sentía feliz, estaba algo preocupada pues aún no escuchaba el llanto de su hija.  
Por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba igual o más nervioso que su mujer, le dolía verla de ese modo, le dolía escucharla gritar, porque Sesshomaru no era idiota, él sabía que en estos momentos aunque Su querida Kagome estaba feliz de dar a luz, estaba consciente de que a ella le dolía, era consciente de que estaba sufriendo, pero que más podía hacer, decirle al doctor que se detuviera ?no claro que no podía hacer eso, solo le quedaba esperar.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para los Taisho parecían horas. Y por fin, por fin lograron escuchar el tan esperado sonido...el llanto de su bebé... por fin tuvieron las señales por parte de Rin.

Los doctores tomaron a la pequeña bebé la cargaron en brazos, se la enseñaron a su madre y padre y luego se la llevaron para así poder limpiarla y revisarla.

Al fin se había terminado el maldito dolor...al fin podían aún estar tranquilos...aún

- **aah…a..** _jadeaba la azabache_ **...ya...al fin…aah…nue-estra pequeña nació…-** _dijo feliz mientras con una gran sonrisa miraba a su amado esposo_

 _-_ **así…es -** _decía viéndola con una sonrisa-_ **buen trabajo-** _dijo para luego besarla en la frente_

 _-_ **te amo...te amo Sessh, a ti y a Rin** _dijo con dulzura_

 _-_ **yo también te amo** - _dijo Sessh con dulce vos, pero de sus ojos amenazaban por salir una pequeñas lágrimas_

 _Él lo sabía, sabía que este era su adiós, sabía que esta vez su Kagome no le ganaría a la muerte, sabía que esta sería la última vez que le digiera "_ _ **te amo"**_

 _Él lo sabía, sabía que esto sucedería pero aun así, no lo aguantaba, aún así le dolía el saber que nunca más podría volver a besarla._

 _Y con lágrimas en sus ojos, la besó, fue un beso muy dulce, fue un beso largo, fue un beso lleno de amor. Y ella le correspondió de la misma forma._

 _Ella también lo sabía, sabía que este era su adiós, que esta sería la última vez que lo tendría así de cerca, li sabia y al igual que a él, le dolía, le dolía saber que ella ya no estaría ahí para él ni para su bella hija._

 _-_ **Te Amo…Te Amo Mucho... a Ti y a Nuestra Pequeña** _-decía Kagome con una sonrisa_

 _-_ **Yo también Te Amo...-** _decía tratando de no llorar más..._ **Te Amo como nunca amé a nadie. ..Te Amo al igual que a nuestra hija -** _dijo ahogando sus llantos._

 _Ella lo sabía, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que Sesshomaru no era de llorar, lo conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que él estaba sufriendo_

 _-_ **no... no llores Sessh** _-decía tratando de sonreír mientras le acariciaba la mejilla_ **no... no llores…tu… tú no puedes llorar...-** _decía con algunas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro_

 _Sesshomaru tomo la mano de su amada y la aprisiono más a su mejilla para así poder sentirla más profundamente, la mano de Kagome no era tan cálida como solía ser, ahora estaba más fría._

 _Sesshomaru no aguantó más y callo de rodillas al lado de la camilla y comenzó a llorar_

 _Kagome lo veía y ella también lloró, le costaba respirar bien, ya casi ni fuerzas tenía, pero si tenía lo suficiente como para hablar._

 _-_ **n'no llo…llores...no...quiero verte sonreír…no llorar...no Sessh...-** _decía con lágrimas en sus ojos_  
 **Sessh…acércate...** _le dijo suave_

 _Sesshomaru aun con lágrimas en sus ojos obedeció y se le acerco_  
 _Kagome le hiso un ademán con la mano diciéndole que se le acerque más y el obedeció._  
 _Kagome poso su frente con la de Sessh, le miro a los ojos y le sonrió._  
 _-_ **sabes te ves mejor cuando no lloras...donde quedo aquél tsundere serio del que me enamoré** _-dijo divertida logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su Sessh_

_-_ **y donde quedo la chica infantil de la cual me enamoré** _-dijo él_

_-_ j **ajá como si hubiera madurado...por favor** - _dijo_ _sonriendo_

 _-_ **es cierto...según tu madurar es para las frutas** _-dijo él aun con algunas lágrimas en su blanco rostro._

 _Ambos sonrieron, Kagome le quito un mechón de pelo que caí por el rostro de su Amado para así poder verlo mejor_

 _-_ **Te AMO** _-dijo para luego besarlo_

 _Sesshomaru correspondió al besó y nuevamente la tristeza lo invadió_

 _Los doctores ingresaron a la sala y con suma delicadeza le entregaron a Kagome la pequeña_

 _Kagome la tomo en brazos y sonrió_  
 _-_ **tiene tus mismos ojos Sessh...mira, mira** _-dijo feliz. Sesshomaru se les acerco y sonrió_

 _-_ **y tú misma sonrisa y belleza** _-dijo para luego acariciar las manitas de Rin, quien apenas sintió el tacto de su padre le agarro el dedo_

 _Los padres de la pequeña sonrieron ante tal acción por parte de Rin._

 _-_ **es...hermosa...y tan pequeña. .que adorable** _-decía Kagome con una sonrisa y varias lágrimas_

 _-_ **al igual que su madre...-** _dijo de la misma forma, Kagome sonrió ante tal comentario-_ **solo espero y no sea tan infantil** _-dijo divertido_

 _-_ **hahahahah** _reía sarcásticamente_ **ten. Ahora cárgala tú**

 _Sesshomaru tomo en brazos a la pequeña y la basó en la frente_

 _-_ **sabes eres igual a tu madre, tan bella y sonriente como ella** _-dijo tiernamente para luego devolvérsela a Kagome_

 _-_ **doctor podría tomarnos una foto** _-dijo Kagome-_ **es para que ella vea a su familia** _sonrió tristemente_

 _Los doctores ya sabían de la situación en la que Kagome se encontraba y aceptaron con gusto._  
 _Una vez tomada la foto Kagome beso la frente de Rin y:_

- **Rin, hija, sabes yo soy Kagome, tu madre-** _explicaba mientras Sessh la miraba atentamente aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar-_ **soy tu madre y ese señor guapo de ahí es tu padre...hija sabes lamento mucho que esta sea la única vez que te tenga en brazos...y que yo ya no este aquí para ti, -** _lloraba silenciosamente al igual que el padre_ **-pero sabes que yo, tu madre siempre estaré para ti, siempre al igual que tu padre también lo estará, yo Te Amo Mucho hija y Estoy MUY FELIZ de ser tu madre y de haberte traído al mundo** _-lloraba y sonreía-_ **eres la segunda cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida, y digo la segunda porque la primera es tu padre** - _dijo viendo con dulzura a Sessh-_ **hay muchas cosas que quisiera decirte y muchas cosas más que quisiera hacer contigo…pero mi tiempo se acaba...solo quiero decirte que** _-empezó a Toser ya le costaba respirar-_ **que no importa que...tu siempre debes de seguir adelante, no importa si pasas por cosas difíciles no te rindas y sonríe...** _*_ cof cof* **si quieres llorar llora, si quieres reír ríe, si quieres gritar grita, si quieres aferrarte más aférrate, pero nunca escondas tus sentimientos. ..Te amo** _dijo para luego abrazarle y darle un beso_  
 _Rin solo le sonreía mientras que Sessh lloraba_

 _-_ **Sessh. .amor...ven...** _dijiste con dificultad_

 _Sesshomaru se acercó y rápidamente le abrazó-_ **te amo...eres lo más importante aparte de Rin que hay en mi vida** _dijo Sessh_

 _-_ **Gracias por todo…por amarme, por cuidarme, por aceptarme, por protegerme, por aguantarme, por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, por hacerme madre, por darme una hija muy hermosa, por estar a mi lado...por todo...por ser el GRAN AMOR DE MI VIDA** _dijo Kagome entre llantos_

 _Sesshomaru se separó de Kagome y la besó, tiernamente, amorosamente, dulcemente, tan tierno fue el beso que dolía_  
 _-_ **eso debería decírtelo yo** _dijo viéndote a los ojos, ambos con la respiración jadeante por el beso_  
 _Se volvieron a besar, más intensamente más dulcemente, hasta que...Kagome en un segundo para otro dejo de corresponder se quedó quieta y su respiración ya no se sentía, su piel era mucho más fría y del aparato que tomaba su pulso empezó a emitir un sonido agudo y molesto._

 _Sesshomaru con miedo se separó lentamente de los ya fríos labios de Kagome. ..y con ganas empezó a llorar. Lloro y lloró, nombró varias veces el nombre Kagome, y luego con su último aliento, dijo:_  
 _-_ **Te Amo mi Dulce Kagomecita, ahora ya puedes descansar hiciste un gran trabajo mi vida** _luego besar con suma delicadeza la frente de su amada. Tomo en brazos a su pequeña hija Rin y salió por la puerta chocándose con los enfermeros que entraban en la misma._

 _Se fue del hospital. Dejando atrás la sala 201. La misma sala por donde vino al mundo una nueva e inocente vida y la misma por donde se fue una muy valiosa y amada vida._

 _ **Aunque la vida nos halla separado yo aún te seguiré Amando, aún te seguiré queriendo, aún así cumpliré con nuestro sueño...Aún permanecerás en mi corazón. ..**_  
 _ **Te Amo Mi Dulce Kagome**_

 _ **KaryTaiga**_


End file.
